One Morning
by mollipwarriorchic
Summary: It's one a.m. in Titans Tower, and Raven has insomnia. Everyone is in their rooms. Except for, however, Beast Boy. BB/Rae friendship/romance. Rated T because all of my stories are rated this.


It was one a.m. and I was up. I needed herbal tea, for my meditation and all. I was also suffering from insomnia, and this was night three. Throwing on my cloak, I opened my door and scooted out of my room. Walking down the hall, I did an unintentional mental sweep of my friends' rooms.

Robin was, as usual, working. At one a.m., not surprising.

Starfire was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of Oreos and…Tamaran.

Cyborg was in sleep mode, dreaming of stuffed bears and steak.

And Beast Boy…he wasn't there. My mind idly wondered where he was, but then my mind went back to my herbal tea. Herbal tea…so nice…so relaxing…

When I got to the kitchenette, I got out the brewer and the teabag. I went to the sink and poured some water into a cup. There was a window above the sink, and I saw a boy sitting on the coast. He was throwing stones and silently sobbing. It took me a reason to realize that it was Beast Boy. Tapping into his mind, I felt a wave of pain. So much pain, and suffering and sadness. I couldn't take it anymore. I opened the door and ran out to him. I looked the back of his head.

"Beast Boy?" I asked carefully. His sobbing quieted down to a sniffle as he turned around to face me. He looked a mess. His ears were drooping, his mouth was set in a frown, and his cheeks were stained with tears. He wiped his cheeks with his sleeves.

"Raven?" I gave him a small smile and came to sit next to him. We stared at the moon, the ocean, and pretty much anywhere but each other.

"What're you doing up, Beast Boy?"

"Just…thinking." He stared at his lap and picked at his fingernails.

"About what?" I pried a deeper. He scowled as a lone tear escaped his eye.

"Just…things." He answered blankly.

"Terra?" I noted his reaction. He blanched and tensed.

"Yea…" He trailed off, looking up at me. I couldn't figure out why, but he seemed so…innocent. His big green eyes maybe.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" He really did. They were joined at the hip, it seemed. As much as I hate to say it, they were a perfect match. They were both bad-joke spitting idiots, but I liked Beast Boy way more.

"I did. I miss her though..."

"…." I purposely stayed quiet, urging him to continue.

"…I feel like it was my fault that she went to Sl-"

"Garfield Marcus Logan this is not your fault!" He looked surprised when I used his full name, but it made everything sound more official.

"Maybe if I hadn't taken her on a date-"

"Date?" That was new.

"Oh yeah! We went to the old rundown carnival. Slade showed up, we fought, and she went with him."

"Makes sense." There was an awkward silence as I stared at him.

"I just miss her. She was the person…who understood me. She got me. Starfire tries to understand me, but she fails. Robin and Cyborg do understand me and just ignore me most the time. And you…are you." What was that supposed to mean? He probably thinks I hate him.

"What do you mean 'and you are you'?" He blushed and turned away.

"Well…you kind of…ignore me, belittle me, and stuff." I rolled my eyes and laughed. His eyes shot up to me in surprise.

"I don't hate you if that's what you're thinking." The look on his face was priceless. It was a mix of surprise and happiness.

"You…don't hate me?" I shook my head.

"No. I don't. I hate some of the things you do, of course; but not you. In fact you're kind of..." His face perked up.

"Funny?" I frowned.

"Not funny." He scowled and turned away.

"Fine! Be that way."

"You okay?" I did something that surprised me: I rubbed his back. Up and down too.

"Yeah; I'm okay." He smiled as he turned his back to me. And we sat there in happy silence for a few minutes.

"Want to go inside? I'm making herbal tea." He nodded as I got up. We walked to the door.

"You know, I've got some tofu salad that I could share with-"

"No! Consider yourself lucky I've even offered." And into the kitchen we walked. He poured himself some orange juice, I picked up my mug. And together we sat, chatting until the sun came up.

* * *

_Like I said, this can be seen as a romance or friendship. Depends on whom you are. Review and Favorite! Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


End file.
